Conventionally, there is well-known a clamp in which a rubber cushion material is attached to a pipe fitting portion of the clamp main body (for example, see paragraphs [0016], [0017], and [0019], and FIGS. 1 to 4 of Patent Document 1).
In the aforementioned conventional cushion member, there include an upper wall portion and a lower wall portion provided to extend toward an inside of the pipe fitting portion from an opening portion of the clamp main body (for example, see paragraph [0020], and FIGS. 1, 3, and 4 of the Patent Document 1).
The aforementioned conventional pipe is adapted to be mounted on the inside of the pipe fitting portion of the clamp main body through a space between the upper wall portion and the lower wall portion (for example, see the paragraph [0020], and FIGS. 3 and 4 of the Patent Document 1).